Among the Feathers
by MoonStarDutchess
Summary: On a hot day, Roy and Riza find a cure for their boredom.  Royai for Royai Day!


**Among the Feathers**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Oneshot for Royai Day**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA and gain no profit from this fiction.**

**AN:Inspired by a drawing by rinoaebastel. You can find the link on my profile. **

* * *

The temperature in the small town peaked at 108 degrees (42c) and that temperature was in whatever shade that could be found cowering under the sun's bright, unforgiving, and unrelenting rays. There was no sign that clouds in the distance would come and give momentary relief to the residents; so that meant people had to find their own relief by either staying in doors or… Well, that was really the only option. Even the lake where the masses cooled off was too warm to swim in. Of course, staying indoors meant that boredom would be predominant, especially among the teen population.

**-/-/-**

"Got any chores to do?" Roy asked as he lay on Riza's bed. His right arm hung over the edge and swung back and forth, occasionally hitting the side of her arm. She was propped up against the side of the bed and relishing the air propelling from the fan in front of her. She had her eyes focused on a book, likely a romance novel from her vast collection.

Just when Roy thought she wasn't going to answer, she said, "You are that bored?"

"Yes."

She leaned her head back and he saw mischief dancing in her hazel gaze. "You could always cut the grass outsi—"

Roy's stomach sank at the thought of going out into the record breaking, stroke-inducing temperatures. "Okay, let me rephrase. Do you have any chores to do inside?"

"This is the only room with a fan. The rest of the house is hotter than it is outside."

_That's right._ "Let me rephrase again. Any chores to do . . . in here?"

"No."

"Damn," he said and hit the bed with his opposite hand. "God I'm bored." He sat up and moved to lie on his stomach. He grabbed a pillow and put it under his chest for comfort before leaning his head over the edge of the bed and staring at her. She was attractive, he'd thought so from the moment he laid eyes on her. When they first met, he was entranced by her unique eyes, short hair, and pretty dress. Now she had even more to offer. Same unique eyes, same short hair, but womanly curves had formed upon her previously meager figure. Her dress turned into frame hugging skirts and sweaters, and he definitely wasn't sorry for that. Even with the change she was still simple and distinctly Riza, but with an air of maturity interlaced among her aura.

"Why are you staring at me?"

Roy leaped back when he realized they were nose to nose. "I wasn't star—" As he leapt back he lost his balance and tumbled over the other side of the bed. Riza got to her knees and looked over, waiting for Roy to peer above the edge and pout. Her eyebrows furrowed when he didn't.

"Mister Mustang? Are you okay?"

She put her book down and stood and saw he wasn't on the other side of the bed. "How odd. I didn't see him leave the room." She folded her arms across her chest. "Mister Mustang! Stop playing around."

She felt something grab her ankle she kicked instinctively with her other foot.

"Crap!" he yelled.

Crawling onto her knees, she lifted the edge of the comforter and saw Roy holding a bloody nose. Small tears sat steady at the corner of his eyes and his cheeks were red with pain.

"Get out from under there. Let's get that taken care of," she said as calmly as she could.

Riza placed the cold cloth against his nose after she got him to lie back down on the bed. "Keep that on there for a while. I don't think you broke it."

"Me? Me? I'm not the one that broke it."

"As I just said."

His eyes widened. "You're the one that broke it."

"It's not broken."

His eyes narrowed and he grew angrier. "Why'd you kick me? You didn't have to kick me."

"You shouldn't have crawled under the bed like a child playing hide and seek," she scolded, her voice growing in volume as well.

"Do you always kick first ask questions later?"

"Do you always act like an immature brat?"

"That's it. Get out!"

"This happens to me my room," Riza said, "and might I add the only room with a fan. Ha-ha."

Roy muttered a few statements in a language she didn't recognize before he stood and walked to do the door. "It's not like I wanted to spend some time with a plain tomboy anyway. I'm going to go into town."

She moved to sit on her bed when something cold made contact with the back of her neck then hit the ground. Her eyebrows furrowed when she saw he threw the cloth at her. She growled, grabbed the pillow from the bed, and tossed it at his head. It hit hard and sent him stumbling forward unexpectedly.

He turned with his eyes still narrowed and his lips pressed so tightly they would be invisible if it weren't for a thin line that indicated their existence. He swooped down and picked up the pillow. "You call me immature and you're throwing pillows."

She folded her arms and sat on her bed. "Just get out."

"Fine," he said and turned to leave.

"Hey, give my pillow back before you go."

Roy smirked and looked over his shoulder. He was going to say something else but then realized how completely adorable she looked when riled up. A flush colored the apples of her cheeks, her hair was slightly ruffled and her lips rivaled the cherry red color of her cheeks. Those features also tended to coincide with another particular feeling, and his mind moved to where young men's minds tend to go when a girl is in the picture.

"Pillow please," she said and held out her hand as if he was just going to place it there. He pushed back his thoughts and his grin widened.

"Oh? You want this?" he said and held up the pillow. It was then he noticed that his voice was nasally – like he had a bad cold. She hadn't mentioned it so he wouldn't. He took a few steps toward her and stopped.

"I wouldn't have asked if I—" Her pillow kissed her face, effectively cutting off the sentence. She moved to grab it but Roy kept hold. "Let go!" She pulled it at hard as she could to pry it from his grip.

"No, I've grown attached to it!" he said and laughed as that familiar determined expression moved across the lines of her face.

"Give it!"

"No."

She let go and he went stumbling backward and hit against her bookshelf. She grabbed her other pillow and growled. "That does it!" She leaped off the bed and went after him, possessing her own feather filled weapon. She let loose a barrage of attacks, belting him repeated with the plushy headrest. He started hitting back not long after. Soon, the pillow's feathers were drifting into the air along with Roy and Riza's laughter. Roy moved to grab her pillow as she swung again but hit the bed and stumbled over. Riza didn't let go of her pillow in time and she tumbled onto the bed.

"Déjà vu," she said. She leaned over the edge to see Roy lying on her purple carpet, staring up at her . . . with a feather up his nose. How it got there she didn't know or care.

She forced her mouth shut and her cheeks stuck out as she tried to hold in a laugh. Her face turned red and finally, when she could hold it no longer, she burst out laughing in a way Roy had never heard from her. He pulled the feather from his nose and frowned.

"It's not that funny! Stop laughing. I think I broke my neck."

She made a few noises as if she were trying to speak, but no words, at least recognizable ones, came forth.

Roy grabbed her wrist and pulled her off the bed. She landed on top of him with a rough thump; knocking a bit of wind from him but not enough to hinder his actions. He flipped her on her back, bracing both of her wrists firmly against the floor with both of his hands. Her laugher ceased immediately when obsidian eyes burned into her with their gaze. Their faces were mere centimeters away from each other.

"It's . . . not . . . that . . . funny," he said in a direct and calm manner. A way that indicated he wanted to drill that into her head. He started to get up but she grabbed his wrists by turning her hands under his. He looked at her.

"It . . . is . . . too. . ." she said then laughed.

Roy grinned. Perhaps it was a good thing to hear her laugh, it was so rare. He studied her face for a moment before leaning down and kissing her on the lips once. A brief brush.

"This funny too?" His voice came out in an airy whisper sailing over her lips and sending chills through the rest of her body.

He shouldn't have done that. No matter the attraction she was his teacher's daughter and … It didn't matter. He couldn't tell his head to be logical when she was under him like that. He let go of her wrists and started to get up again but her arms wrapped around his neck, keeping him in place. She looked away but whispered a barely audible. "Don't go."

He placed his hand on her cheek and turned her head so that she looked at him. He kept his eyes glued to hers for a few seconds before claiming her lips. Among the feathers.

* * *

**AN: I love writing fluff. I hope you loved reading it. Please drop a comment if you have the time.**


End file.
